Miel putrefacta
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Dicen que la miel no se pudre. No está de acuerdo. Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Rev-chan.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Michelle|Imitatia/Lucy.

 **Extensión:** 1310 palabras.

 **Notas:** Primeramente (again, because i love this word): _"Regalo de cumpleaños para Reveire del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore"._ Que pidió: _"_ _Un lemon Michelle/Lucy (¿se nota que uso mucho a Lucy?_ —para nada— _xD) que pertenezca al genero tragedia, y que se ubique en el universo original."_ No me miren así, LuFFy liberó la petición y mi masoquismo crónico (?) me impidió no tomarla.

Advierto que soy mala con el lemon y más con el GL; y que por mi falta de tiempo esto es un burdo intento de PWP (?). Perdóname Rev-chan.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, obvio.

Now: **¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Rev-chan!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Miel putrefacta.**

* * *

Dicen que la miel no se pudre.

Ella recuerda untar suavemente sus dedos de niña en la sustancia azucarada y llevarse el bocado dulce a la boca, saboreando la textura del líquido viscoso con la lengua y notando los labios pegajosos y brillantes por el bocadillo recién probado.

Es que —oh— a la niña le gustaban las cosas dulces, como las caricias de mamá. Le inducía un deleite, aunque ella no usase esa palabra, al rozar sus papilas gustativas con miel, especialmente la punta. La punta de la lengua ascendiendo por los dedos —de una forma casi erótica, piensa con sus ojos de botón—, la expresión de gozo.

Ella, ella, la estrella de sus días, el sol de sus noches. Ella, ella, las pupilas de chocolate y la piel nacarada. Todo ella es dulce, todo ella es brillo.

Michelle la observa en silencio, rozando su cabello con suavidad. Durmiendo juntas —viviendo juntas— bajo el mismo techo. Le observa con sus ojos de botón, opacos objetos manteniendo la ilusión de un brillo. Pero no necesita brillo propio teniéndola a ella, solo a ella.

—Y Lucy abre los ojos, y le gustan las cosas dulces, y Michelle quiere ser dulce, dulce—.

Dicen que la miel no se pudre; y quiere ser eterna como la miel y dulce como la misma para, esta vez, estar siempre ahí —no un juguete, los juguetes se rompen y los niños se aburren—. _Quiere_. Que al besarle los labios sea dulce y no amargo —es que es tan _falso_ , tan mentirosa—.

Le roza más que solo el cabello —el cuello, la clavícula— porque le quiere; y Lucy piensa unos segundos que es dulce estar así. Nota la mano bajar hasta el punto donde comienza el pecho y siente algo parecido a mariposas. Es dulce el beso y los dedos rozándole el pezón por debajo de su camisa.

Junta las piernas y se siente un poco niña, un poco pequeña, debido a los nervios que concentran su estómago en una sola mariposa cuando la mano le desciende al vientre.

Es que Michelle le quiere —como la vida quiere al sol—, le quiere mucho, le quiere incondicional, le quiere profundo, le quiere sin palabras. Gestos, miradas, la mano que roza la entrepierna por sobre la ropa.

—Y Lucy se quiere un poco más cuando ella le quiere tanto—.

Le sabe dulce como la miel, sabe a recuerdos dulce y no puede asegurar el por qué. Pero le gusta. Tanto que gime y le roza los brazos —de muñeca— cuando nota la caricia en su entrepierna, abriéndose paso entre sus labios y rozando su clítoris, aún por encima de la ropa le hace gemir y siente unos momentos que quiere que sea por _debajo_ —de la ropa, las sábanas, el mundo—. Lleva sus manos (de estrellas) hasta sus hombros —de muñeca— para atraerla porque sabe a _felicidad_.

—Y Lucy es feliz así—.

Cuando su ropa interior se separa de su piel y la mano de Michelle, solo de ella, se abre paso entre ambas para reposar en su vagina. Es que le roza como el cielo roza la tierra y le gusta mucho estar así. Abre las piernas y las pasa por sobre las piernas ajenas, las manos por sobre la espalda.

(Le abraza).

Para Michelle la felicidad se traduce en que Lucy _le quiera_. Le abrace, le bese, le toque. Entonces ella le toca también, le besa, le abraza. Entonces aprovecha las piernas abiertas y hunde un dedo, notando la humedad —y es viscosa, como la miel—. Michelle se pregunta si será dulce —porque todo Lucy es dulce—. Se alza sobre ella y Lucy retirar su ropa en totalidad mientras nota unas manos en sus muslos; y ha debido de soltarle la espalda, rozando sus brazos una vez más en el proceso porque es suave —como una tela rellena de algodón—. Le gusta.

Michelle se hunde —y Lucy ve estrellas en sus párpados porque —oh— a la niña le gusta ese sentir—. Le induce un deleite, la punta de la lengua ascendiendo, la expresión de gozo. Es erótico mirar su expresión sonrojada. Es bonita.

—Y Lucy ve estrellas en sus párpados al juntar las rodillas y sentir el orgasmo—.

Se besan una vez más aunque Michelle aún tenga la boca sucia de _ella_. Lucy baja entonces sus manos a la cadera ajena porque siente que debe —quererla de la misma forma que ella le quiere—, y para Michelle no hay mayor felicidad que esa.

—Aunque el grado de amor sea diferente porque el amor de la muñeca al dueño solo lo equipara el amor de la vida al sol—.

Por eso le besa aunque se sienta un poquito falso —es una mentirosa, una imitadora— y siente con placer dos manos en su trasero. Y es feliz al quitarle a Lucy, su Lucy, la camisola que cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras a sí misma la despojan de ropa —ella, solo ella, porque solo Lucy puede _jugar_ con Michelle—.

Es todo tan dulce.

—A Lucy le sabe como miel, y la miel le sabe a infancia, y la infancia a felicidad.

Entonces, Michelle _es_ felicidad—.

Y si es verdad que el verdadero amor solo precisa de la felicidad del amado, entonces Michelle le ama de _verdad_ —aunque sea falsa—. Le puede besar otro poco y rozar una vez más sus pezones endurecidos porque le quiere. Lucy puede rozarla a ella, el trasero, la cadera, la cintura, el vientre; y avergonzarse un poquito cuando baja más.

Lucy puede avergonzarse un poquito al quererla porque no sabe como encajar el sentimiento ni su mano, como puede intentarlo porque _necesita_ hacerlo. El acto impúdico de que sean solo una.

—Y pueden serlo noche sí y noche también porque comparten el techo—.

(Michelle agregaría _vida_ ).

Lucy puede ser quien le roce el cabello al acabar, sonriendo como le sonríe el sol a la vida.

Es que Michelle le quiere de verdad, y eso le hace feliz —aunque Michelle sea falsa—. Es que su amor es como la miel, es dulce y dicen por ahí que no se pudre.

¿Pero y si se pudre Michelle?

Lucy puede besarle el cuello algunas noches y Michelle puede rozarle vientre con cariño en lugar de ansia —pueden, claro que pueden—.

Lucy puede tomarla de la mano al andar por la vida y Michelle rozarle la mejilla con amor —pueden, claro que pueden—.

Lucy puede quererla a ella y quererlos a todos y Michelle solo puede querer a Lucy —solo a ella, a nadie más que a ella—.

Luego puede ser un poquito egoísta, querer que la quieren como ella quiere —a ella, solo a ella—. Luego puede cometer errores y tratar de remediarlos.

(Errar es humano).

Pero... Michelle no es humana.

Puede besar a Lucy y que Lucy piense que sabe a miel, y que Michelle piense que Lucy sabe a miel. Porque Lucy es dulce y es eterna, como el amor de Michelle por Lucy —pero solo el amor, porque incluso si el amor es como la miel, Michelle es hiel—.

O quizás si era miel, pero se esfumó como se esfuman los recuerdos de niñez. Aunque Lucy aún puede abrazarla por las noches, y dejarle un suave beso en la sien, y tocarla con suavidad, ya será solo Lucy.

—Y ya no es dulce, es agria como la pérdida—.

Puede extrañar que la quieran como le quería, puede extrañar que le bese por las noches, puede extrañar que le toque y le sonría como hacía —puede, _solo_ puede—.

Puede mirarla y que un par de ojos de botón la miren _sin_ verla.

También puede llorar.

Porque dicen que la miel no se pudre.

No está de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Y _sha_ , espero te haya gustado, Rev-chan.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
